1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for controlling lighting in a photographic situation. More particularly, the system may be utilized with light sources such as video, hot shoe, handle mount or similar camera lighting units and includes a plurality of system components which are structured to accommodate a variety of light sources, for directing light emanating from the source in a convergent manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various separate components have been provided for control of lighting in photographic situations, with each component being light source specific.
For example, light bounce is controlled by use of a diffuser as disclosed in the Stone U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,624, the Schimmelpfennig U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,264 and the Perkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,345.
Light fittings for directing light commonly referred to as a "snoot" are known as disclosed in the Letchre U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,036.
Focusing hoods are also known as disclosed in the Buchhop et al U.S. Pat. No. 964,406.
Lens hoods used for focusing effects and commonly referred to as a "barn door" are disclosed in the Shinn U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,567; the Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 1,378,208; the Garfield U.S. Pat. No. 843,449; and the Dorr U.S. Pat. No. 720,900.
Further, self locking systems for engaging items together quickly have been proposed in the Perina U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,107; the Perina U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,600; the Slater U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,148; and the Figueroa U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,183.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the control system of the present invention provides a means for modulating lighting by controlling convergence of light exiting a light source used in photography, the control system accommodating a plurality of light source forms, rather than being source specific.